Bear
For character in Candy Bear Village, see Bear (character). Bears or candy bears are items that are required to be collected on frosting levels, bubble levels, and honey levels. Bears for frosting levels are introduced at level 6, bubble levels at level 9, and honey levels at level 76. Types of bears Frosting bears Frosting bears are found in Frosting levels. They are found under Frosting. They can occupy 1x2, 2x4, and 3x6 spaces. When all the Frosting in front of the Bear has been removed, the bear will come out and is collected. When found, it will destroy all candies and liquorice swirls in front of the Bear and reward points depending on the size of the bear. It rewards 2000 points multiplied by the number of tiles it covers. Bubble bears Bubble Bears are found in Bubble levels. Bubble Bears can be swapped and falls like candies but cannot be destroyed by matching or special candies. If it enters a Candy String tile which is the row of tiles above the visible string, the bubble will pop and the bear will be collected. Each Bubble Bear collected rewards 6000 points. Honey bears Honey Bears are found in Honey levels. They are found under the comb honey. They can occupy one space. Each Honey Bear collected rewards 1000 points or 3000 points with special candies. Honey Bears can be destroyed by matching or special candies. Trivia *Bears are often referred to as gummy bears, bubbly bears, candy bears, and honey bears. *Bears share a few similar things in various levels. *Bubble bears are believed to helping them breathe by not letting them sink in soda. Gallery Gallery= CandybearInstagram.png|Want to know what the Candy Bears are up to when they're not being rescued from the soda? Follow them on Instagram! �� --> cat in pink bear.jpg|Candy Bears + Kitten = Sweetness overload. �� Bears love candy floss.jpg|Nom nom! The Candy Bears LOVE candy floss. ☺️�� Candy Crush Soda Saga christmas background 2016 cover.png|Facebook christmas background 2016 Do not disturb Candy Bears.png|Can’t play on iPad 2, iPad Mini or iPhone 4? Don’t worry! This issue is now fixed, update the game and keep popping more soda! Bear-brrr.jpg|BRRR! ❄️ bear in hand.jpg|Saved! :) bear squad goals.jpg|Squad goals! ❄️ ��❄️ ��❄️ �� CCSS with BWS3 facebook background 2017.png|Oh nooo! Someone is stealing the Candy Bears! �� Work your magic and help Stella defeat Wilbur in the upcoming King game! Wilbur taking Candy Bear.jpg|HA! There you are! We finally caught that no-good Candy Bear thief. Meet Wilbur! The Candy Bears sure don’t like him much… Work your magic and help Stella defeat Wilbur in the brand new Bubble Witch 3 Saga ! �� will you be my Valentine with Candy Bear.jpg|The candy bears have a question for you... �� King Thanksgiving party.jpg|We're thankful to have the sweetest players join us on this Divine journey. Thank you for playing �� |-| Frosting Bear= Frosting bear.png|Bear in frosting levels FrostingBear-cardboard.png Candy Bear Village background.jpg|A frosting bear in Candy Bear Village |-| Bubble Bear= Bubble bear.png|Bear in bubble levels (inside) Bear bubble.png|Bear in bubble levels (outside) Bearh1.png|Bubble bear in one-layered honey Bearh2.png|Bubble bear in two-layered honey Beari1.png|Bubble bear in one-layered ice cube Beari2.png|Bubble bear in two-layered ice cube Locked Bubble Bear.png|Bubble bear in liquorice lock BubbleBear&Bottle-cardboard.png Explore the soda sea with Captain Candycain.gif |-| Honey Bear= Honey Bear.png|Bear in honey levels (when it's trapped) Bear honey.png|Bear in honey levels (when it's released) Category:Elements